Dawn's Reminiscence
by rika08
Summary: He had made a mistake, he knew that. But why didn't it feel like a mistake? Why did last night fell so…wonderful. Matt/Emily rate for implications


Matt woke to the warmth of the sun on his face. Its bright rays gleamed through the blind less windows. Matt opened his eyes slowly. The sun was barely peeking over the nearby rooftops. Although Matt never slept easy, today he felt no desire to rise from his bed. He closed his eyes and turned his head from the window. As he turned his head, Matt felt his chin gently touch something.

Matt opened his eyes again. Emily lay beside him. Her head lay against his shoulder, the subject that he had touched. Her left hand lay beneath her chin, slightly separating her face from his chest. She lay perfectly still, asleep by his side. Her curls of hair draped down her back. The blankets had been drawn up just several centimeters below her shoulder during the night. His left arm lay beneath, partially sleep. His fingers unconsciously traced over the smoothness of the curve of her back.

Matt felt a small slime pull at his lips as he watched Emily sleep beside him. His mind slowly drifted back to the events that had taken place light night. It was just dinner between the two of them. A surprise for Matt by Emily. As the night progressed, Matt found himself drawn more and more to Emily. The night had ended early, but the remaining hours had been filled with strong desire and passion.

Matt drew his arm up from Emily's back. He carefully pulled back several locks of curls from her face. His fingers traced the corners of her jawline. She had the heart of a soldier, but the soul of a queen. She was a dazzle of antiquity and prominence enclosed in exotic beauty lost to this century. And that was now a problem.

He slowly drew his arm from beneath Emily, careful not to wake her. Matt carefully rose from the bed and dressed in a pair of jeans. He watched as Emily slept on, blissfully unaware he had left. Matt quickly walked from the bedroom into the living room.

Matt walked into the kitchen and fetched the kettle from the cupboard. Emily would no doubt be wanting a cup of tea when she woke. He set the kettle beneath the faucet and turned on the water. Matt watched the water rise in the kettle and turned it off as it reached the limit. He set the kettle on the stove and turned on the heat. Matt turned from the stove and stared off momentarily. His actions last night were a mistake. It should never have happened. Matt could hear Gideon scolding him for his actions, telling him Matt was getting emotionally attached. Matt couldn't afford to be emotionally attached to anyone. Not with his mission at hand.

He knelt in front of his cupboard and removed a fry pan. Matt turned on the heat and set the pan on the stove near the kettle. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs. As he cracked the eggs into the fry pan, felt his anger growing with each egg he broken. He had made a mistake, he knew that. But why didn't it feel like a mistake? Why did last night fell so…wonderful. For the first time in his life, Matt had felt something that he couldn't explain. He felt that from Emily.

Matt fished a spatula from the draw and flipped the eggs in the pan. Then he walked back to the fridge and pulled what little fruit he had out and set it in the counter. He moved quickly throughout the kitchen, chopping the fruits, cooking the eggs, even making toast. Matt pulled two plated from the upper cupboard and set them on the counter. He reached back up for two cups when he found Emily leaning against the other side of the counter. She was wearing his shirt, the one he'd worn the previous night. It dipped into a low V down her front.

Matt couldn't resist the small smile on his lips. "You're up early."

"It was rather lonely where is was sleeping." Emily replied.

Matt wasn't sure whether she was joking until she smirked at him. He relaxed quickly. "My shirt looks good on you, by the way."

Emily looked down at the shirt. Her cheeks were flush as she looked back at Matt. "It was all I could find."

Matt smirked. "I doubt that."

Emily said nothing, but her further blush told Matt that he was right. How could last night be a mistake when she looked like that? Her mussed hair tied loosely around the side of her head, hanging off her shoulder. Her brilliant eyes full of spirit and strength. The look she held within those deep eyes touched something in him. Even now, Matt couldn't believe he'd made a mistake.

"Breakfast is almost ready if you'd like some. And the tea should be ready any second." He said.

Emily smiled. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I think you helped enough." Matt leaned against the counter and kissed Emily deeply.


End file.
